


Царство Морфея

by Klea_Strix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel Sex, Angst, Collection of stories, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Erotica, F/M, Inquisition, Merpeople, Metamorphosis, Pain, Tornado, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Вы никогда не просыпались с чувством, что и не спали вовсе? Ваше тело болит от перенесенных испытаний, кожа горит, а на руках следы от когтей. Если "нет", то вам определенно повезло. Если же такое с вами случалось, то лучший рецепт избавится - так или иначе рассказать о ночных приключениях.





	1. Падший ангел

**Author's Note:**

> Эта серия - пересказ некоторых повторяющихся снов, которые преследовали меня долгое время. Самое страшное, что со мной когда-либо случалось, это когда я проснулась на утро вся в мелких кровоточащих царапинах. Но я смогла бы это объяснить, если бы не обнаружила на спине следы, как от ударов хлыста, которым меня "потчевали" во сне. А след от электрического ожога, полученного во сне, не прошел и спустя много лет.

Первое осознание — запах сырой земли, бьющий в нос. Вслед за этим приходит ощущение полной беспомощности, невозможность пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой, ибо они накрепко привязаны к глубоко вбитым кольям. Распятие. Кажется, так это называется, но это всего лишь слово, а то, что происходит с тобой – жестокая реальность. Уши чутко прислушиваются к окружающим звукам. Заслышав тихие шаги, ты делаешь усилие и поворачиваешь голову, чтобы увидеть грубые мужские ботинки. Ты пытаешься поднять голову, чтобы углядеть их владельца, но тут на тебя накатывает дикая боль. Она проносится по твоему телу как электрический ток. Ты кричишь, и это помогает. Твоя боль затихает, но ровно настолько, чтобы понять, что рядом уже не один человек. Ты не можешь их посчитать, но осознаешь их присутствие вокруг. Но тут тебя настигает новая болевая волна.

Боль. Она похожа на море с его приливами и отливами. Она словно струями воды, омывает твое беззащитное тело. И вот на свете уже нет ничего, кроме этой стихии. Поднимаясь от ног, она стремится к голове и потом снова откатывает назад. Туда и обратно, туда и обратно…

В конце концов, твое тело начинает привыкать к этому, как к повседневной реальности. Нет ни времени, ни места, никого и ничего. Есть только ты и она. Ты учишься распознавать ее, ищешь понимания и логики. В какой-то момент ты уже можешь определить точку, из которой она проистекает и куда она движется. Твое внимание сконцентрировано на спине, именно туда устремляется вся сила болевого удара. С каждым разом она все нарастает. Словно ты поднимаешься по восходящей лестнице. И с каждой пройденной ступенькой ты кричишь все громче и продолжительнее. Вскоре ты просто не можешь прекратить этот крик.

С трудом приходит осознание, что кто-то стоит рядом и шепчет тебе в ухо: «Скоро, уже совсем скоро, потерпи еще немного». Кто это? Мужчина? Женщина? Кто?!… А собственно, какая разница, ведь ты все равно не понимаешь, что он говорит. Это только слова, только звуки, фон, за которым нет никакого смысла. Есть только ты и твой непрекращающийся крик. Кажется, уже нельзя кричать громче, но с каждым разом ты опровергаешь это утверждение.

В какой-то момент, огненная волна накрывает тебя с головой, ты уходишь в багровую глубину, и тебе становится спокойно. Ты не чувствуешь тела, не слышишь своего крика. Ты паришь в толще своего океана. И не хочешь оттуда возвращаться…

Но кто-то жестокий возвращает тебя обратно — к сырой траве и полной беспомощности. Этот кто-то освобождает тебя от ремней и поднимает на ноги. Ты еле стоишь, тебя качает, но ты по-прежнему ощущаешь неземную легкость. Ты готов взлететь, но падаешь на колени. Чьи-то руки поднимают тебя и несут к озеру. Они опускают тебя в воду и начинают свое неторопливое путешествие по твоему телу. Тебе приятно, хотя тело все еще отзывается на эти прикосновения разрядами боли. Вскоре ты замечаешь, что вода вокруг тебя окрасилась в красный цвет, цвет крови. Изумленно ты зачерпываешь эту воду и смотришь на мутную жидкость в своей ладони. Тебе снова хочется кричать, ты открываешь рот, но… не раздается ни звука. У тебя больше нет голоса! Голосом ты заплатил цену. Цену за что? За что?!

Тебе хочется удрать, убежать отсюда. Ты взмахиваешь крыльями… Крыльями? Но у тебя же не может быть… Неужели… С множеством брызг ты поднимаешься в воздух и смотришь вниз. Под твоими ногами уже успокаивающаяся водная гладь, в которой отражается… Кто это? Существо с огромными крыльями и огромными безумными глазами. Кто это? Кто Я?!

Ты устремляешься вниз и налетаешь на человека, который принес тебя сюда. Ты бьешь его. Руками, ногами, крыльями. А он хохочет. Ты хочешь заткнуть его, забрать его смех, как он забрал твой голос. Теперь он тоже в крови, в такой же красной, как та которую так бережно смывал с твоего тела. Это останавливает тебя. Ты присаживаешься рядом и осторожно касаешься его лица. И в ответ получаешь грустную улыбку.

— Падший ангел, не потерявший своей воинственности, — шепчут его разбитые губы.

Эти звуки что-то будят в тебе, ты готов расплакаться, но слез тоже нет. Ты бережно проводишь пальцами по его векам, закрывая его потухшие глаза, а затем раскрываешь свои новоприобретенные крылья и…

Новая стихия, новый океан принимает тебя, утешает и успокаивает. Каждое движение отражается болью внутри тебя, но она только увеличивает твое удовольствие от познания этого нового мира. Боль уже стала твоей постоянной спутницей, твоим прирученным зверем,  и с ней ты не расстанешься до конца своей жизни…


	2. Инквизиция

Ты приходишь в себя, когда тебя окатывают ледяной водой. Хотя ты только догадываешься, что вода ледяная, потому как горячую ты бы наверняка почувствовал бы. Может быть. Твое тело давно уже ничего не чувствует, как бы ни старались твои палачи. Они не знают, что тело имеет свой придел выносливости, нервы тоже. У тебя же нет ничего кроме духа, пока еще не сломленного.

— Скажи, признайся, и все закончится.

Но ты молчишь. Тебе не в чем признаваться. Да даже если бы было, твое упрямство известно многим, в том числе и отцам-инквизиторам. Оно их бесит, но заставляет их уважать тебя. Все вопросы ты просто игнорируешь, тебе нечего им сказать, этим крысам в черных сутанах. 

— Посмотри, кто это?

Ты поднимаешь глаза, и… сердце на мгновение замирает в груди. В давно известном тебе кресле с шипами теперь сидит другой. Ты знаешь его, ты любила его когда-то. В другой жизни.  

Вкрадчивый голос убеждает тебя: «Хоть не ради себя, так ради другой невинной души, признайся».

Да, его душа невинна, но кому здесь есть до этого дело. Цель оправдывает средство, и его первый крик, отзываясь на щепку вогнанную под ноготь, оглашает мрачные своды камеры. Они мучают его, а тебе кажется, что это пытают тебя. Ты привыкла к физическим пыткам, но как перенести пытки души? Твои глаза готовы наполниться слезами, но ты упрямо загоняешь их обратно. Нельзя, нельзя, чтобы они увидали, как ты страдаешь. Холодное лицо, как маска, скрывает твою кровоточащую душу. А этот искуситель, натянувший рясу служителя Господа, продолжает нашептывать тебе: «Ему же больно, спаси его от боли, где же твое сострадание, ведьма?»

Ты готова проявить сострадание, но понимаешь, что это уже ничего не изменит, вы оба скоро умрете. Получат палачи признание или нет, ваша судьба предрешена, так не лучше ли умереть с достоинством? Видно эта решимость отражается у тебя в глазах, потому как твой палач берется за новую цель.

Ты не слышишь, что он говорит твоему товарищу по несчастью, но этого и не нужно — ты знаешь это. Слишком хорошо знаешь. Он говорит о том, что ты не стоишь такой жертвы, что ты проклятие человеческого рода, что единственное спасение для его бессмертной души — это предательство. Хотя это не может считаться грехом, потому как ты ведьма и еретичка. И ты понимаешь, что тот, кого ты так любила, готов согласиться с этими доводами. И это ранит тебя больше, чем все пытки. Это больнее, чем испанский сапог, чем вырванные ногти, чем щипцы и плетки, чем капли воды, бьющие по темечку, чем огонь и холод. Ты успеваешь перехватить растерянный взгляд своего мужчины. «Пожалуйста, — молишь ты его, — только не ты». Но все бесполезно. Как раскат грома доносится до тебя его «Да». Глядя на довольное улыбающееся лицо святого отца, ты понимаешь, что наступает новый раунд пыток. Резким движением он поднимает твою голову и заставляет смотреть прямо в его серые торжествующие глаза. Они говорят, что тебе больше незачем сопротивляться, это никому не нужно, все отвернулись от тебя, предали. И снова его постоянное «Признайся, откажись, сдайся». На какой-то момент ты готова согласиться с ними, но нет, упрямство, только оно, удерживает тебя от этого шага.

Ты снова закрываешь глаза, чтобы открыть их уже на площади. Ратушная площадь полна народа. Место казни. Шоу для толпы, любящей поглазеть на чужую смерть. Ведь если она пришла за другим, значит пока не за тобой. Ты стоишь привязанная к кресту, в ногах столько дров, которых кажется хватило бы на целую зиму. Но поздно думать об этом. Зима не для тебя, ты уже никогда не замерзнешь. Тебе так или иначе предрекали Гиенну Огненную. Толпа заходится довольным криком, и ты только сейчас замечаешь, что сегодня будет шоу в двух действиях.

И первое из них уже состоялось. Твой друг, твой мужчина, любовник, предатель… И теперь мертвец. Болтается на веревке, что-то плохо сработали палачи, и шея не сломалась, а потому он будет задыхаться так еще долго, медленно и мучительно умирая. Ты не можешь на это смотреть, слезы жалости застилают глаза. 

— Будешь просить о последнем желании? — Все тот же вкрадчивый голос, все те же серые глаза.

— Убейте его, прекратите его мучения.

— Твое желание будет выполнено.

Взмах рукой, и по крику толпы, ты понимаешь, что все закончено. Ты не смотришь в ту сторону, ты просто не можешь оторвать взгляда от этих серых глаз. Этот поединок длится долго. Это уже было, не раз и не два. Ты знаешь и помнишь эти глаза лучше, чем свои собственные. Они вопрошают тебя: «Ты готова?», и уже не ждут твоего ответа.

Твой инквизитор сбегает с помоста. Лестницу убирают, и ты остаешься один на один со смертью. Вот подходит человек в маске палача и подносит зажженный факел к одной из вязанок. Ты знаешь, что этот факел не единственный.

Дрова разгораются медленно, нехотя, выдавливая из себя не огонь, а черный, ядовитый дым. Ты начинаешь бояться, что скорее задохнешься, чем сгоришь. Это понимают и твои мучители. Один из священников дает отмашку и на дрова летит масло. Языки пламени взлетают вверх. Ты ждешь, когда жар огня доберется до тебя и согреет, наконец, онемевшее тело и покрытую вековым льдом душу. Пламя подбирается к ногам и начинает лизать колени. Белая рубаха, в которую обрядили тебя, загорается, но ты почему-то ничего не чувствуешь. На какую-то секунду ты удивляешься, но тут ты чувствуешь запах паленого мяса. Ты горишь. Сначала приходит осознание, потом лишь боль. Горячо, боже, как горячо...


	3. И еще об ангелах

Я просыпаюсь от стука в стекло. Странно — на четвертом этаже, какой тут может быть стук? Потихоньку сползаю с кровати, стараясь не потревожить благоверного, хотя, судя по его храпу, разбудить его может только залп из дюжины орудий. Благополучно миновав полосу препятствий, которую представляет путь через нашу спальню до балкона, я раздвигаю шторы, чтобы увидеть… Увидеть нечто.

Он стоит во всем своем блеске, не тень, а великолепная статуя. Он прекрасен и величественен в своем великолепии, но я сейчас вижу только его глаза. Глаза? Провалы на эбеновом лице.

Он поднимает руку и острыми ногтями стучит в стекло балконной двери, умоляя его впустить. Я только и могу, что покачать головой, на что он расправляет свои крылья цвета полночного неба, показывая, что он обнажен и ему зябко. Я знаю, — это обман: он не может чувствовать холод, как и жару. Я вообще не уверена, что он может чувствовать хоть что-нибудь. Но мои руки, превосходно помнящие гладкость его кожи, шелк волос, прохладу его крыльев, сами тянутся к ручке. Через секунду эти воспоминания становятся реальностью. Его губы, такие мягкие, нежные, ложатся на мой пылающий лоб, пытаясь успокоить, утихомирить дьявольски быстро бьющееся сердце. С трудом поднимаю руку, чтобы оттолкнуть это прекрасное создание, но не успеваю этого сделать. Бедное сердце последний раз гулко бухается в ребра и замолкает. Замолкает, чтобы через долгую секунду снова завести свою, только ему известную песню.

И этого мгновения хватает, чтобы тело и сознание разошлись во времени и пространстве. Теперь тело начинает жить своей жизнью, тогда как сознанию ничего не остается, как отстранено наблюдать за происходящим. Наблюдать, как белое сливается воедино с черным, словно инь и янь. Как тонкие пальцы с блестящими когтями пробегают по женскому лицу, спускаются ниже, на шею, и прерывают свой бег, наткнувшись на ворот футболки. Затем этот же путь проделывает жадный рот. Как только губы оказываются на шее, белое тело вздрагивает и издает низкий стон. Второй стон раздается, когда жадные руки забираются под футболку и холодом обжигают грудь. Но этому звуку уже не дают безнаказанно вырваться наружу, он пойман чужим ртом. Нахальный язык проникает вглубь и ловит малейшую вибрацию. Это вызов, это брошенная перчатка. И она поднята, языки переплетаются и начинают свой грешный танец.

Два тела похожи на один жгут, так они переплетены. Языки, руки, ноги, тела. Если бы не цвет, то наблюдающему со стороны сознанию было бы трудно выделить одно. Крылья взметаются вверх, чуть ли не задевая лежащее рядом мужское тело. Мужчина спит так крепко, что не чувствует, что происходит буквально в сантиметрах от него. Не видит, как руки его жены скользят по чужим плечам, впиваясь в черную кожу, остро реагируя на обжигающую ласку.

Наконец, тело лишено своей последней защиты: футболка медленно стянута и брошена на пол. Больше нет преград, ничто не мешает рукам исследовать каждый участок теплого человеческого тела. Женщина приподнимается, и уже ее губы начинают скользить по гладкой, без единого волоска коже. Ее язычок пробегает по мужской руке, которая поглаживает ее лицо, и поднимается вверх, повторяя рисунок вен, следуя путем крови, бегущей все стремительнее.

Ангел. Демон. Мужчина. Какая разница, когда его эрегированный орган плотно прижат к ее лобку. Он пульсирует, возбуждает, он просит, умоляет пустить его. Движение бедрами, ноги, скрестившиеся на пояснице, без слов дают разрешение на вступление по владения. И это приглашение не нужно повторять дважды. Мужской член, без какой-либо помощи, словно змея вползает во влажную темноту естественной пещеры. Женщина выгибается дугой, мужская рука тут же оказывается на ее спине и не дает опуститься на горячую простынь. Это делает чужое вторжение более глубоким, более острым. И снова полные губы ловят стон удовольствия, смешанного с болью.

Тела сплавлены в единый живой организм, который вибрирует, стонет, движется в одном ему слышном ритме. Глаза, изначально такие разные, сейчас похожи, как отражение в зеркале на оригинал. Каждое движение бедер находит в них свой отклик, отображая все возрастающее удовольствие. И вот они словно вспыхивают, губы раскрываются, чтобы выпустить безмолвный крик, от которого все ангелы неба и все демоны преисподней вздрагивают и теряют самообладание. Иссиня-черные крылья укутывают обе фигуры, ограждая их от всего мира в этот момент торжества и уязвимости.

Тело расслабляется, и сознание, наконец, снова занимает свое законное место. Теперь я могу ощутить, как горят щеки, как опухли губы, как болит каждая мышца, как влажное тело дрожит от прохлады воздуха. Все те же горячие руки, успокаивающе поглаживают спину, тихий голос что-то шепчет на ухо, что-то неясное, но чертовски приятное.

Мой темный ангел позволяет гладить его кожу, закутываясь в его руки и крылья. Голова покоится на его плече это так естественно, так привычно, что спящий рядом мужчина кажется чужаком в своей собственной супружеской постели.

Но это не может продолжаться вечно и наступает время прощания. Стоя на холодном балконе, я кутаюсь в простынь. Все те же тонкие пальцы уже знакомым жестом пробегают по лицу и приподнимают его за подбородок, а губы приближаются для прощального поцелуя. Но в нем не только прощание, но и обещание вернуться, которому я не могу сейчас противиться. Крылья расправляются, и обнаженное желанное тело уносится ввысь, сливаясь с ночным небом.

Молча, я поворачиваюсь и возвращаюсь в теплую постель, хранящую воспоминания о странных существах ночи, об их желаниях и обещаниях. Завернувшись в одеяло, я закрываю глаза и засыпаю под непрекращающееся сопение ничего не ведающего благоверного. 

 


	4. Оборотень

Ночь. Самое таинственное время суток. Время, когда оживают сны и кошмары. Время, когда все кажется не таким, как есть на самом деле, когда все окружающее открывает свое истинное лицо...

Постель мягка и горяча. Трудно найти прохладное место, которое дало бы усталому и перегретому телу хоть какой-то отдых. Жара. Она не исчезает даже ночью. Наоборот, чем ближе к полуночи, тем становится невыносимее. Дневные хлопоты, которые заставляли как-то справляться с зноем, давно позади. Остались только бессонница и теперь уже полночная жара. И невыносимая жажда действия. Она поднимает тебя с кровати и гонит в лес, в надежде хоть там найти долгожданную прохладу. 

Лес встречает тебя тишиной. Не слышно ни шороха листьев, ни скрипа деревьев, ни гомона птиц. Лес молчит, словно в ожидании чего-то. Это должно напугать тебя, но ты не обращаешь внимания на эти странности.

Тропинка ведет тебя вглубь леса, к давно облюбованной поляне. Много лет подряд ты собираешь там ягоды, цветы, грибы, бегаешь по утренней росе. Когда-то в детстве ты лежал там в траве и ждал появления лесных фей. Даже сейчас ты невольно продолжаешь ждать чуда — взрослый человек с душой наивного ребенка. Ребенка, не подозревающего о бедах, что поджидают тебя буквально за углом.

Это «за углом» наступает буквально через несколько шагов. Ты вступаешь на поляну и тут же понимаешь, что очутился там не один. Лунный свет освещает фигуру зверя. Ты замираешь в испуге. В ваших лесах отродясь не водилось никого хищного, но этот темный силуэт пугает. Ты отступаешь, и громкий хруст сухой ветки под ногой нарушает окружающую тишину. Зверь вскидывает голову, и ты отчетливо видишь человечьи глаза на волчьей морде. Зеленые с желтыми крапинками глаза. Знакомые, но память отказывается признавать обладателя этих глаз в волчьей шкуре. Сейчас бы ты все отдал, чтобы находиться отсюда подальше, но в голове всплывают чьи-то инструкции — нельзя бежать от собаки или от волка, лучше замереть и не двигаться. Ты пытаешься не только не двигаться, но и не дышать. Но все бесполезно, потому как ты видишь, как эти глаза, еще минуту назад сохранявшие сознание, становятся чужими, дикими. В них плещется уже не страдание, а ярость. Ярость на тебя, на твою человеческую сущность, которой насильно лишен стоящий тут оборотень. И ты понимаешь, что все уловки просто бессмысленны — тебе не спастись от острых зубов, как бы ты не изображал статую. Бешеный стук сердца выдает тебя с головой, а запах страха кажется заполнил собой весь лес, призывая на пиршество всех хищников.

И тут паника поглощает тебя, и ты совершаешь первую и последнюю ошибку — пытаешься бежать. Глупо соревноваться с судьбой, она всегда настигнет тебя, какую бы скорость ты не развил. Толчок в спину, удар, острая боль...

Боль. Она теперь всегда с тобой. Боль и ярость. А еще голод, который не заглушить ничем. Ты боишься глядеть на себя в зеркало, боишься оказаться близко к другим людям. Ты стал отшельником. И это не желание — жесткая необходимость. Потому что все, что в тебе осталось от человека криком кричит: «Опасность!» Любой толчок, любое слово может превратить тебя в немилосердного убийцу, который будет радоваться превращению человеческой плоти в кусок мяса.

Эти мысли пугают, но лишь первое время. Однажды ты смотришь на себя в зеркало и видишь желтые волчьи глаза на человеческом лице. И это зрелище неожиданно успокаивает твою мятущуюся душу. Все становится на свои места. Ты — не человек и не зверь, ты — оборотень, и всегда им был. И не важно одет ты в шкуру или нет. Для тебя это не проклятье — это свобода. Свобода от условностей общества, от его законов. Звериные инстинкты помогут тебе выжить, человеческий ум — избежать ловушек. Зверь избавит тебя от совести, а человек будет наслаждаться этим. Чего бы ему, и окружающему миру, это не стоило.


	5. Сила стихии

Девочка-подросток смотрится в зеркало. Вокруг все бегают, суетятся. Внизу хлопают двери. Но она продолжает сидеть неподвижно, словно ее не волнует ничего из происходящего. Движение за спиной легким ветерком обдувает спину, но в темном отражении зеркала нет никого, кроме нее. Надвигается катастрофа — так объявили по телевизору. Смерч или ураган, или еще какое-то бедствие. Родители, соседи, друзья в панике собирают вещи. Большинство из них уже покинуло насиженные места. Лишь девочка замерла у зеркала, словно ее не волнует то, что происходит вокруг. Она ждет, когда наступит тишина. И, наконец, ее желание исполняется.

Пусто, тихо, вокруг ни души. Затишье перед бурей. Девочка хочет этого разгула стихий — не важно, что будет с ней. Ей просто необходимо почувствовать силу, пусть не свою, так хоть природную. Она ждала, что ее забудут, хотела этого. А если сидеть тихо, неподвижно, то можно сделаться невидимкой.

Внезапно на плечи ей ложатся холодные чужие руки с цепкими пальцами. Сильные руки, которые поднимают ее на ноги и разворачивают к своему хозяину.

Он не молод, на вид лет сорок, а может и все пятьдесят. Девочке он кажется старым и усталым. Он не высок и обладает крепким телосложением. Лицо можно было бы назвать ничем не примечательным, если бы не глаза — большие темные, они смотрят внимательно и испытующе. Мужчина спрашивает: «Что ты забыла здесь, дитя?»

Девочка хотела бы возмутиться на такое обращение, но ей не оставляют на это ни единой минуты. Сильные руки подхватывают ее, закидывают на мужское плечо и тащат вниз. И как бы девочка не пыталась отбиваться, это как воевать со стихией. Затишье кончилось...

Улица встречает их сильным ветром. В округе нет ни одного человека, кроме тех, что сидят за рулем стоящей рядом с их домом машины. Хотя водителя сложно назвать человеком, равно как и его спутника. Тощие с горящими глазами, они больше напоминают средневековых демонов в человеческом облике, чем кого-то из смертных. Черная машина полувековой давности только подчеркивает их иномирность. Пассажир на заднем сидении открывает дверь, приглашая присоединиться к ним.

Не успевают беглецы забраться в машину, как сильный порыв ветра выбивает стекла на верхних этажах. Стекла не успевают долететь до земли, как машина уже срывается с места и несется по пустынной улице. Пассажиры молчат, хмуро посматривая в окно. Девочка тоже успокоилась и уже не пытается вырваться из крепко держащих ее рук. Она знает эту дорогу. Она ведет к морю, а затем следует по побережью за город. Они несутся навстречу стихии.

Ветер становится все сильнее. Его порывы грозят опрокинуть машину, но она каким-то чудом продолжает свое движение на очень хорошей скорости. Пустынное шоссе и огромные волны, бьющие в гранитный волнорез — вот что их ждет впереди. Стихия — дикая, неукротимая, долгожданная. Сила, которой так не хватает.

На море появляется смерч. Он, словно кошка, с мягким рычанием подбирается к беглецам, пытаясь поиграть бедняжками. Но его намерения не слишком нравятся пассажирам. Сидящий рядом тощий демон с трудом открывает дверь, и в салон врывается холодный ветер. А затем случается невероятное — мужчина на полном ходу выпрыгивает из машины, но не падает, как положено по законам физики, а взлетает. Он летит вопреки всему, включая здравый смысл, и приземляется прямо на волнующуюся поверхность моря. Смерч, словно живое существо, налетает на безумца, решившего ровняться с ним. Страшное и волнующее зрелище заканчивается так же абсурдно, как и началось. Словно дверь разверзлась под ногами демона, и, прихватив смерч, с собой он исчезает.

Но стихия и не думает сдаваться. Что значит один вихрь, когда в распоряжении природы осталась вся ее первозданная сила. Сила, которой никогда не будет конца. Несчастным смертным никогда не справиться с ней, никогда не одержать верх.

Девочку словно кто-то тянет к двери машины, она стремится наружу, слиться с этой силой, стать ею. Но она не успевает пошевелить ни единым мускулам, как оказывается прижата к спинке сидения. Сидящий рядом с ней мужчина взглядом просит у нее прощения и тут же впивается ей в шею.

Его бросок подобен змеиному. Его укус столь же болезнен. Но то, что начинается после, повергает жертву в больший ужас. Боль исчезает, и на ее месте появляется жгучее удовольствие. С каждым глотком оно становится все острее, все невыносимее. Это даже не сексуальное наслаждение, это что-то гораздо большее. С каждой потерянной каплей крови девочка словно наполняется той долгожданной силой, которую она так жаждала обрести. Силой превыше природной, силой, способной разрушить мир и собрать его заново. И когда ее набирается столько, что, кажется, что хрупкое девичье тело не выдержит, она высвобождается.

Свет заливает все вокруг, и наступает тишина. Полная, всепоглощающая, словно в мире вообще не существует ни единого звука, кроме хриплого дыхания девочки-подростка, крепко прижатой к груди почти осушившего ее вампира. Мягкий поцелуй в лоб — благодарность и извинение за содеянное. Легкое покачивание — утешение перед смертью. Нет, не перед смертью. Перед новой жизнью. Сила — теперь она струится вместо крови. Сила, не приемлющая границ человеческого тела, способная создать и остановить любую бурю. Сила, которая живет в каждом....


	6. Лунная дорога

Море дневное и море ночное — это два разных явления. Даже штормовые воды днем выглядят более успокаивающе, чем черная неподвижность, лишь подчеркиваемая лунной дорожкой. Это пугающее и в то же время весьма успокаивающее зрелище, притяжение, которому трудно противиться. Полная луна, отражаемая в темноте морских вод, освещает и песчаное побережье, притягивающее лишь отдельных романтиков.

Эта девушка в белом платье удивительно инородно смотрится на берегу, среди остывшего песка и мертвых камней. Она — сама печаль. Всегда беспечный ветер теперь лишь может успокаивающе приглаживать ее волосы, стараясь больше ничем не побеспокоить свою единственную в ночи подругу. Он помнит ее другой, страстной и пылающей. Тогда он освежал ее разгоряченное ласками тело и радовался, когда ему удавалась вызвать у нее дрожь. И пусть это не была дрожь любовной песни, которую ей молча пел ее любовник, но все же это был намек на отзвук того самого запретного чувства.

Ночной ветреный хулиган уже давно наблюдал за играми этих, таких непохожих, существ. В течение всего лета он каждую ночь провожал девушку на берег, где в темных ночных водах ее поджидал верный любовник. Только ветер и прибрежные камни были свидетелями тому, как эта земная красавица сбрасывала свое белоснежное, напоминающее подвенечное, платье и входила в воду, чтобы обнять существо, не знавшее до селе любви и нежности. Житель морских глубин, он, — как и его собратья, — был холоден и бесстрастен. Но он был подобен своему морю, спокоен и невозмутим, пока не появлялся легкомысленный ветер и не начинал игру с его волнами. И тогда море приходило в бурный восторг и исходило страстью из-за своего нежданного возлюбленного.

Теперь же они с ласковой нежностью наблюдали за чужой страстью. Они гладили сплетенные тела, охлаждали разгоряченную кожу, играли с длинными волосами любовников, переплетая их, связывая воедино. Девушка смеялась, распутывая их, а ее возлюбленный смотрел на нее полночно-синими глазами, в которых явственно читалось восхищение. И тоска, что это когда-нибудь закончится. К сожалению, это время наступило, как за летом приходит осень, и наступают холода.

И теперь одинокая женская фигура провожает глазами спинной плавник, мелькающий в водах. Лунная дорожка манит своей недоступностью, и по ней уплывает тот, кто для несчастной стал всей жизнью. Ее платье перестало быть нарядом счастливой невесты, а превратилось в саван, скрывающий от мира радость от встреч, страстные объятья и горячие поцелуи. Море забрало то, что некогда подарило земному воплощению юности, место любви заняла печаль. Печаль, похожая на ночное море, бездонная и бескрайняя. Лишь лунная дорожка дарит небольшую и несбыточную надежду на возвращение того, кто ушел навсегда.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в период 2003-2007 гг.


End file.
